L'habit ne fait pas le moine
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Comment James Norrington et Jack Sparrow se sont-ils rencontrés ? Quels furent leurs premiers échanges ? Une chose est sûre, celle-ci s'est passée dans une Eglise...


******Genre :**** OS**

******Pairing : ****James Norrington/Jack Sparrow**

******Rating : ****T**

******NDLA : cette fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours est la première dite humoristique. En effet, c'est la première que je tente de faire de l'humour ( en dehors de l'ironie même si cette OS fait dans le sarcasme ). C'est dit ! Je ne sais pas si ça vous rassure mais ce concours... je l'ai gagné lol.**

******L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

_A la fin de COTBP, lorsque Jack s'apprête à être pendu un homme narre ses divers crimes et notamment, celui de s'être fait passer pour un ecclésiastique de l'Église d'Angleterre. Nous nous trouvons à cette époque..._

_*_

Ajustant sa grande capuche d'ecclésiastique, Jack poussa les portes de l' église et pénétra à l'intérieur. Décidément, le pirate allait finir par croire que Dieu veillait sur lui ! En effet, la «providence» lui avait fait rencontrer ce prêtre ivre mort ronflant derrière une taverne. Le Capitaine l'avait donc dépouillé de ses vêtements et ainsi, Jack avait pu se soustraire à la vue des gardes anglaises.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le port, son regard s'était porté sur cette église. Pensant qu'il y aurait certainement quelque chose à chaparder, il décida d'y entrer.

L'encens vint chatouiller ses narines tandis qu'il évoluait dans l'allée déserte. Parcourant le lieu saint de son oeil avide, Jack espérait trouver un petit souvenir à ramener d'Angleterre.

S'approchant de l'autel où rutilait une croix dorée, le "moineau" telle une pie se frottait déjà les mains. Occultant ce qui l'entourait, il se précipita vers l'objet convoité.

La main tendue, il allait s'en emparer quand une voix stoppa son élan.

- Pardonnez moi mon père mais je souhaiterais... me confesser.

La tête baissée sous son capuchon, il vit un uniforme militaire. Du coin de l'œil, il reconnut un des lieutenants qui le coursait pour l'avoir aperçu l'autre jour.

- Je ne suis pas catholique mais... je crois avoir besoin de parler.  
_  
Que faire ? Partir en courant ? Non, ça semblerait suspect..._

Faisant une moue dissimulée par sa mante, il se résigna néanmoins.

- Par ici... euh... mon fils... Dit-il en avisant rapidement le confessionnal sur sa droite.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le saint abri, un soldat qui était entré s'approcha de James Norrington.

- Excusez-moi Lieutenant mais quels sont vos consignes ? Demanda-t-il à son commandant.

- Ratissez la zone, postez également des hommes aux portes de l'Eglise par ordre du Commodore. Sparrow a été aperçu dans le secteur, soyez vigilant, il peut se cacher n'importe où.

James avait parlé doucement, respectant le lieu sacré dans lequel il se trouvait.

Cette délicatesse donna à Jack l'envie de rire outre la situation cocasse.  
_  
En même temps... tout cela était désespérant pour lui. Comment sortir ?_

De nouveau seul avec Norrington, le pirate se trouva bien obligé d'entrer dans le confessionnal. Assis, il referma rageusement la porte.

Le claquement résonna alors dans l'église étonnant James qui s'était lui aussi installé.

- Tout va bien mon père ?

- Euh.. oui oui. Débita Jack en se mordant la langue. Ce n'était assurément pas une attitude d'écclesiastique.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence sépulcral avant que Norrington demande :

- Mon père ?

_Oh oui, il faut parler !_

- Je vous écoute... mon fils. Finit-il par dire.

- J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas mon entreprise irrévérencieuse mais je respecte la foi catholique bien qu'étant protestant. Ainsi j'ai pensé trouver ici une oreille attentive, mon besoin de me confier est trop intense.

- Le Seigneur est... toujours à l'écoute de ses chèvres... de ses brebis ! Se rattrapa Jack.

- Oui... Voilà donc ce qui m'amène ; depuis quelques temps mes pensées sont uniquement tournées vers une jeune fille, elle hante mon esprit au point que celui-ci s'affole et tend vers des divagations impies.

Haussant un sourcil interrogatif et déjà plus interessé, le pirate demanda :

- Précisez mon fils.

James se tordait les mains sous la honte qui l'asseyait.

- Eh bien, cette jeune demoiselle, Elizabeth, m'a pris mon coeur et mes pensées en deviennent... parfois lubriques. J'aimerais l'épouser mais elle me semble si jeune, si inaccessible !

Avec un petit sourire, Jack répondit spontanément, pris par la conversation :

- Il n'y a que les voix du Seigneur qui sont impénétrables ! Hé hé !

Cette fois, ce fut James qui fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous demande pardon mon père ? Demanda-t-il, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Le forban se mordit la joue.

- Je disais qu'il n'y a rien d'insurmontable mon fils ! Continuez, continez...

- Oui, il me faut y croire. Cependant je me sens pécheur voire monstrueux quand cette fièvre, cette torpeur me saisit ! Que dois-je faire ?

Norrington semblait réellement contrit nota Jack.

_Que faire ?_ La réponse était évidente pour le forban ; aller voir la donzelle et prendre son plaisir ! Cependant, il doutait pouvoir dire cela.

- Essayer donc... de ne plus y penser ! Euh.. à chaque malheur suffit sa peine mon, ne vous... flage.. flag.. Mince alors !

Le pirate ne trouvait plus ce mot et triturait son esprit afin de le trouver.

- Flageller ? Demanda Norrington.

- Tout à fait, voilà FLA-GEL-LER ! C'est bon ça ! Oui, ne vous flagellez donc pas, vos pensées sont celle d'un homme, vous n'êtes pas un saint voyons !

- Certes certes... avez-vous déjà péché mon père ?

- Hé, je veux oui ! Répondit de nouveau Sparrow de manière spontanée, souriant au vide.

Norrington secoua sa tête pensant avoir encore mal entendu.

- Oui ?  
_  
Diantre !_

- Hum je voulais dire que je n'ai pas toujours été un homme d'eglise. Qui n'a pas eu de passions, mon fils ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh oui, bien sur, bien sur... voyez-vous, je passe mes journées à traquer des hors la loi pour leur faire payer leurs crimes. A l'instant même je suis à la recherche de Jack Sparrow et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est un dérivatif de penser à Elizabeth. Non, il faut absolument que je me concentre sur mon rôle de lieutenant !

- Non ! Il ne faut rien refouler mon fils, pensez à cette Isabelle !

- Elizabeth. Corrigea Norrington.

- Elizabeth oui. Oubliez votre traque et laissez vos pensées tranquille ! Déclara Jack en alerte, prêchant pour sa paroisse par crainte d'être attrapé et pendu.

- Mais ne disiez-vous pas qu'il me fallait ne plus y penser ?

- Ah oui, j'ai dit ça ? Demanda Jack en se grattant la tête.

- Oui.

- J'avais tort, le Seigneur prône l'amour et non la mort ! Je vais vous dire, Dieu aimerait que vous cessiez de vous torturer et même, que vous laissiez à ce Jack Sparrow sa liberté. Qu'il soit le premier a bénéficier de votre clémence spirituel !

Totalement incrédule, James répondit :

- Je dois laisser courir un criminel pour le bien de mon être spirituel ?

- Tout à fait. Vous êtes un homme intelligent !

Haussant les sourcils, le Lieutenant se frotta le menton sous l'incompréhension qui le possédait.

Décidant qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette pieuse conversation, Jack déclara d'une voix profonde.

- Allez donc mon fils ! Le Seigneur veille sur vous et ne peut que vous aider à trouver la paix. Euh... hum... un Pater.. deux pater, six ave.. et que Dieu vous pardonne ! Conclut Jack en levant les mains en signe d'absolution, pris par son propre rôle et tout aussi amusé.

- Mea Culpa mon père... Déclara James tête baissée, plus perdu encore qu'il ne l'était avant d'entrer dans l'église.

Sortant du confessionnal, le jeune Norrington se dirigea vers la sortie non sans s'être intimé à lui-même :

- C'est malheureux mais je commence à comprendre le massacre de la Saint Barthélémy...

Une fois qu'il entendit les portes de l'église claquer, Jack sortit du confessionnal. Ricanant, il se dirigea vers l'autel et s'empara enfin de la croix en or sertie de pierres précieuses.  
_  
Voilà une première rencontre qui fut tout à fait intéressante._

En cet instant, au sommet de son ironie, Jack s'inclina en une révérence boufonnesque et déclara :

- Saint Sparrow, que ton nom soit sanctifié !


End file.
